A Little Broken Heart
by Anarchy Duck
Summary: Complete! While babysitting his grandson, Solomon Mutou receivers a phone call that will change little Yugi's life forever. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

center b **A Little Broken Heart** /center /b 

Author's Notes: I do not own YuGiOh or any other things to relate to it. I do not know to true names of Yugi's parents, so I'm just making up some.

" No, no, NO!" protested a three and a half year old Yugi Mutou. " Me no sweepy!"

His grandfather sighed in frustration of his stubborn grandson. " Yugi, it's your bed time, and you were falling asleep just a few minutes ago."

The toddler shook his head, with his arms folded over his small chest. " No! Me not sweepy, Gwampa!" he declared.

Solomon had to come up with a different strategy. Oh, sure one would come up into his head when he was dueling, but babysitting a three year old! Not to mention that the child was stubborn, making it even harder.

" Yugi," he said gently, but firmly. " Your mom wanted you in bed by eight. It is 8:30, now."

Yugi gave no answer, but his glare softened when he heard 'mom wanted'. Solomon saw this and decided to take advantage of the opportunity to catch the boy off guard.

" I'll tell you what, Yugi," he said. " I will let you stay up thirty more minutes, but ONLY if you promise you will not fuss when it's your bed time."

The toddler's face lightened up. " Pwomise, Gwampa." He said as a small smile came upon his face. His angry glare was gone and his arms were no longer folded, but tiny hands were fiddling with the buttons on his nightclothes.

" W'at do now?" he asked.

" Well," Solomon said thoughtfully, " We could play a game."

A squeal of delight escaped at the very mention of 'game' and 'play'. His parents had warned Solomon of the all sort of mischief little Yugi would get into, but so far, he hadn't caught the child meddling in anything, yet.

" What game would you like to play?"

" Fin' Yugi!" the child exclaimed happily. Solomon chuckled as he took the child into his arms and placed him on the ground.

" Cwose 'our eyez, Gwampa." Yugi instructed, like Solomon didn't know how to play. It was just like hide n seek, only Yugi would get to hide the whole time. The child watched as his grandpa put his hands over his eyes. " Dood. Now, 'ou 'tay until I hid', otay? An' no peeking, Gwampa!"

" Okay," Solomon said while smiling. When he started counting, Yugi looked for place to hide. He could hide in the closet, but that's where the bad things were. He pulled his blanket off the bed and draped it over himself before dashing underneath the bed.

When Solomon uncovered his eyes, he saw no sign of his grandson, but had a feeling where he was hiding.

" Now where did he go?" he thought out loud. He walked over to the halfway opened closet, put his hand on the knob saying, " Could he be in the closet!" He opened the closet, but no sign of the boy was there. Behind him, Solomon heard giggling. He closed the closet door and slowly walked across the room towards the bed, saying, " Yugi, where are you? Come out, come out wherever you are."

There was more giggling from the bed and Solomon saw two small fingers sticking out from under the bed.

" Maybe he's disappeared," Solomon said, watching the edge of the bed. " He's not in the closet, he's not in his bed, so where is he?"

" I 'ere, Gwampa! I 'ere!" came a voice from under the bed.

" Where? I don't see you."

Solomon watched in amusement as a small figure crawled out from under the bed with a blue blanket covering him.

" See! I 'ere!" he cried flipping the blanket off his head.

" Now I can see you! I thought you had disappeared." His grandpa said with a laugh.

Yugi stretched his arms up towards him, saying, " Up, Gwampa! Pease."

Right when Solomon took the child into his arms, the phone rang from downstairs.

I Wonder who that could be, /I he thought.

With Yugi still in his arms, Solomon walked down the stairs towards the phone. He picked up the receiver and said, " Hello?"

" Mr. Mutou?"

" Yes," Yugi started fidgeting, so Solomon put his down, but watched him carefully.

" This is Domino City Hospital, I'm calling on behalf of a Zachary and Teresa Mutou." The female speaker paused, probably waiting to see if he'd say anything. Solomon's heart dropped at what he'd just heard. " I'm afraid they've been in an accident."


	2. Chapter 2

**A Little Broken Heart**

Author's Notes: I do not own YuGiOh or any other things to relate to it. I do not know to true names of Yugi's parents, so I'm just making up some.

BTW, Character Death Warning.

Little Yugi held his Grandpa's hand as they walked through the hallway of the hospital. He had no idea why they were there, only that he didn't like the place. All the people were dressed in white or blue, somewhere walking around in the strangest looking shoes he'd ever seen.

Grandpa had dressed him rather quickly and Yugi noticed his face was different looking. He wouldn't smile or laugh or anything.

" Gwampa," Yugi said, looking up at his grandfather as they walked. " Why we 'ere?"

His Grandfather didn't answer, making Yugi scared a little.

Soon, a man in white approached them. Yugi recognized the suit, a doctor. He didn't like the doctor cause they always wanted to poke you with sharp, pointy things. He clutched his Grandpa's hand tighter and moved closer to him.

" Mr. Mutou?" asked the doctor.

" Yes, where are they?" asked his Grandpa.

" Follow me."

Yugi and his Grandpa were soon following the doctor to a closed room. He opened it and walked inside, with the two following him. Lying in the bed was a dark brown haired woman with her eyes closed.

" Mommy!" Yugi said excitedly. He let go of his grandfather's hand and rushed over to the side of the bed. He stood up on his tiptoes and saw his mother's eyes closed.

" Mommy, wake up." He said.

Two amethyst eyes opened and looked directly towards him. A smile formed across her face.

" Hello Yugi." She whispered.

Yugi smiled widely then frowned when he saw cuts on his mother's face.

" W'at 'ap'ened?" he asked pointing towards her face.

" It's nothing, dear." Teresa said. She closed her eyes as pain flashed through her body.

" Mommy? W'at wong?"

Teresa opened her eyes and looked at her son. He was so much like his father and she felt a tear in her eye as she thought about her husband.

_Flashback…_

" _I hope Grandpa isn't having a hard time with Yugi." Said Zachary as he drove down the highway. It was his and Teresa's sixth wedding anniversary and Zachary took his wife to one of the places they used to go when they dated. _

" _I'm sure he's fine." Said Teresa. " You know how much Yugi loves going to visit Grandpa. I swear, when he gets older he'll want stay there more than at home." _

_Zachary laughed as he stopped at a red light. He leaned over and planted a kiss on his wife's cheek. " I love you so much." He whispered in her ear. _

_Teresa smiled and turned, their lips meeting. " And I love you." She said as she pulled away. _

_The light soon turned and Zachary let off the brake and gradually pressed the accelerator. _

_A black F-150 turned the corner, hitting the 100 mph mark. The driver took another heavy __swig of whiskey before running through a red light. _

" _Surely Grandpa has put him to bed by now." Teresa said looking at the radio clock. _

" _I doubt it, knowing Yugi." Her husband answered. _

" _True," she said, smiling. " He can be pretty stubborn." _

_The black F-150's driver was totally wasted. Scattered in the floorboards were many empty whiskey bottles. He ran, yet another red light, but failed to notice the red civic. The truck hit the driver's side of the civic, causing it to flip over twice before coming to a stop in the other lane. Metal crumbled in the intense pressure and burnt rubber filled the air._

_End of Flashback…_

" Mommy?"

The tiny voice brought Teresa back to the present. She saw Grandpa talking with the doctor and saw pain in his face as he looked from her to the doctor.

" Mommy?" Yugi repeated, thinking she didn't hear him the first time. He saw tears in his mother's eyes, making his bottom lip tremble.

" Momma loves you very much, you know that right?" Teresa whispered, reaching out to stroke her son's cheek. He nodded, but he didn't like his mother was talking.

" I wove 'ou too, Mommy." Yugi replied.

Teresa withdrew her hand as another spasm of pain spread over her body.

Yugi suddenly felt himself being lifted off his feet and into his Grandpa's arms. He saw the same expression on his face his mother had. Teresa's eyes closed and let out a sigh before she went completely still.

The heart monitor beeping stopped the screen changed to straight line. The doctor, who was just outside, rushed in and called for nurses.

Solomon took Yugi out of the room to get out of the way. They went a little ways down the hall, away from the room, before Solomon found the waiting room and sat down in one of the chairs.

He glanced back at the room where they were trying to start Teresa's heart working again.

" Gwampa, w'at 'ap'ened to Mommy?" Yugi asked. " W'ere Daddy?"

" Yugi…"Solomon said. " They're gone."

The toddler cocked his head with a confused look on his face. " Gone? W'ere?" he asked.

How was he supposed to explain this to a three-year-old?

" They… Their dead." There, he said it. " You'll never see them again, at least not in this life."

Yugi's eyes filled with tears and he started whimpering at the news of him not being able to see his parents again. Whimpering soon turned into sobs with large tears flooding down his cheeks. He buried his face into his grandfather's shoulder, tears soaking his shirt.

Solomon held the boy close, trying to comfort him with little success. After all, how were you supposed to comfort someone who just lost the two people who meant everything?

" Shh… Calm down Yugi," Solomon said gently then paused when an idea struck him. " You can live with me, if you want."

Yugi lifted his tear-stained face away from his grandfather's shoulder and looked at the old man.

" W-will 'ou weave, too?" he asked with a sniff.

" No, I will never leave you."

" Pwomise?"

" I promise I will never leave you."

A small, faint smile appeared on the boy's face. It was hardly noticeable, but it was a smile. He then nodded and Solomon wiped away the tears on his face. " Otay, I 'tay with 'ou." Yugi whispered.

Solomon smiled and pulled the child into a hug. Yugi looked over his Grandfather's shoulder and saw a light coming from the room where his mother was. A figure soon appeared then another beside it. Yugi watched as they both smiled at one another then towards him. He returned the smile and watched as they both disappeared. Yugi stared at where the figures stood before understanding whom they were and that they would never really leave him.

End


End file.
